By Sunlight and Moonlight
by Elvensong
Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor, Erestor, and in so doing becomes caught up in his story and his curse. AU.
1. Chapter One

A/N: I must not only bow to Tolkien for the characters author Edward Khmara for some of the plot ideas. I get unsure when I go into a completely new writing idea and would love feedback, so please let me know what you think! Thank you!! To my faithful readers, do not worry, Milkya will return in my next story along with that group and timeline. This is a detour in my writing journey.

Chapter One

I will tell you a story. A story of the old religion, one where magic is as real to you as the clothes on your back. Perhaps you will not believe me. For this is not magic as we know commonly in our world, but that of a different source, a different power altogether. The only thing I can ask is that you hear my tale and then make you own judgment, is what I speak real or is it nothing but a dream?

It started after my fight with the Balrog, after my trip to Mandos and my rebirth to beautiful Imladris. This is the time when Elrond and Celebrían were the proud parents of two boys, Elladan and Elrohir. They were yet young then and in lessons. It is there in the exquisite realm of Elrond that I saw things even I, who had visited the Valar themselves, would not believe to be real. Then again, not many in this age practice those arts of long ago.

Now sit and listen to my words, and forgive me if everything is not as it seems, for I am a warrior and not a storyteller. Things may get going quick, for the buildup to me is a little boring, but I shall do my best to give you the events as they occurred.

Now, let us begin.

Imladris in summer is truly a magnificent sight. The days are lovely for relaxing and playing and the nights bring a cool that refreshes you to the core. For two young elves, though, their summer would only be complete if there were no lessons for them to take. Alas, that was not to be for Elladan and Elrohir, in this warmth of the late afternoon sun they were on the training fields with myself, Glorfindel, their tutor in all things military.

"Come, young Lord, you must attack with more precision. Your form needs to be clean and tight or an enemy will get through your defenses." I said, "Attack me again."

From the grasses nearby, Elrohir cheered, "Come, brother, show him what power is in our blood!"

Holding up his wooden staff, Elladan got into position for assault and sprung into action with a noble attempt, and once more was face down on the ground. "No fair!" he protested, "You are so much bigger than I am!" At his young age, perhaps 12 in the years of humans, such outbursts are still common, even in the sons of a powerful Lord.

"And was not the Balrog so much bigger than I was?" Came the question.

"But you died to!"

Fair point.

"Now, now, my son, the sun is low, time to come in for dinner and lessons with Erestor." Elrond chided as he strolled towards us.

Hearing the magic word: dinner, the twins gathered their "weapons" and ran towards the house with all speed. I stayed behind to clear the sparring ring for the next comers.

"How are they progressing?" Elrond asked me.

"Very well, actually, though Elladan more so than Elrohir. I think maybe I finally have a way to tell them apart. Perhaps your younger is meant for something other than fighting."

"It is true," Elrond agreed, "he does so much better at lessons with Erestor. My youngest may be a scholar, which would suit me fine. I could not bear to see them both fight in battles. One would make my heart suffer, two would crush it."

I nodded and could understand his point, though I had no children of my own to compare that feeling to.

"If we want some dinner ourselves, we best hurry before hungry and hungrier eat everything in the kitchens." Elrond laughed at my joke and together we returned.

I sat eating my own dinner as the sun finally bid farewell to Imladris. When the dessert course came, to the screams of delight of the twins, a shadowy figure appeared in the archway.

"Ah, Erestor!" Elrond called, "So good to see you. I trust your day went well."

"As good as can be expected." Came the mumblings of the reply. I smiled when he appeared. He is an old, if not distant, friend.

When the twins' faces were covered with sweet cream from their dessert Erestor knew it was time for them to have their lessons with him. History, negotiations, languages, writing and arithmetic were but a short list of the topics Erestor covered in the evenings. Hyper from the sweets, the black robed Elf had his work cut out for him as the children bounded off towards the library, Erestor slowly in tow.

I stayed with Elrond in the great hall. Usually we would break into a great discussion about any range of topics from defense to plain gossip. Now every conversation, even among elves, need be Arda shattering. Tonight, however, Elrond was musing deeply about something and my curiosity got the better of me, as it always did.

"What are you thinking about, my friend?" I asked.

"Glorfindel?" Elrond began, "What are your impressions of Erestor?"

That question caught me completely of guard. I was expecting him to ask me that the same as to ask me whether I wanted to wear pink ribbons in my hair.

"Why did you ask me that?"

Elrond sighed, "My friend, I know your relationship has been interesting, if not a little disjoined. Do you consider him a friend? He has been so alone for a long time and I think someone like you could bring him out of his shell."

"I do like him, he is someone I would like to know better."

"I wish you luck on your journey to find Erestor, Glorfindel. But know this, he is not an elf as you and I are. He is something different altogether and be careful. I would not wish to see you hurt and drawn into his darkness."

"His darkness?" I gasped, "What do you mean?"

Elrond stood, "I cannot tell you more, I was sworn to secrecy. I can reveal no more than I have. Goodnight, Glorfindel."

Elrond's spooky demeanor made me think more about my friend, Erestor. He was one I had known for a long time. I first met him when we both lived in Gondolin. He was one of the refugees on that mountain pass when I had my little skirmish with the Balrog. I remember him covered in children. Being one of their tutors, those who had lost parents either to battle, injury or simply were lost in the chaos of our exit, clung to him as their trusted teacher. Erestor held as many as he could in his arms, and kept the elder ones around him by yelling their names and ordering them to keep up and stay with him. His voice rang out, commanding and piercing and the children could easily follow his words to safety and hopefully, an eventual reuniting with at least one of their parents. In that way, he saved as many lives and I had, but my way had fire and death and much more glory.

Being one of those elves whom I had known from my previous life, I thought I knew everything there was about him. However, thinking even more deeply on the subject I realized that I didn't know him at all! I didn't know his favorite food, music or even time of year. I didn't know what books he liked to read above all or even what he did all day. All I, and all of Imladris, knew about the advisor was that he was locked away in his study working all day while the sun shone and spent the evenings, under the moon's light, teaching Elladan and Elrohir from his vast knowledge. No one knew what he did with his personal time, but for the schedule he kept, it was possible he did not have any personal time.

The idea that an even greater secret had been kept from me all these years, indeed, centuries, rattled me to the core and I vowed I would discover all that remained hidden, and in so doing, perhaps bring Erestor's attention to me as well and strengthen our friendship.

TBC


	2. Chapter Two

A/N: Thank you so much to all who reviewed and all who read my new story, I am so happy you are enjoying it. This chapter is a bit shorter for a couple reasons, I wanted it out quickly and I liked where it ended and didn't want to go any further. Just so you know though, chapter 3 is already coming on strong, and will be appearing very soon.

Looking at my profile, I see that this is story number 25, yikes! Scary thought.

Please review and now, on with the show!

Chapter Two

I hope you have taken advantage of the break in the story and now have some refreshments. I will continue now where I left off. Where was that again? Oh yes, Elrond warning me about Erestor's darkness. Now, one would think that Elrond would know better than to warn me against anything. If you warn me about something I just get more interested in it. To this day if someone yells, "There is danger over there!" I run that way when all else run the other way. Look at my acts in the history books to find the truth in those words.

Perhaps that was Elrond's true motivation behind his words, to get me more curious, I will have to ask him later.

Later that night I waited for my students to appear from the library. Finally, tiny forms rushed past me with nothing on their minds except the fact that another school day was completed and that tomorrow was a day of rest with no lessons for them.

I stood in the doorway as Erestor erased a timeline of Lindon from the board.

"You kept them later than usual tonight."

Without turning, Erestor responded, "I keep them as late as needed to complete the lesson. Tonight they were distracted and so they had to stay later. If they behave and pay attention, they are released earlier."

Simple logic, what else would one expect from the advisor.

"What are your plans for the rest of the evening?" I asked.

He shrugged, "There is some work to be done yet tonight."

"I see." Not letting him make me go away that easy, I persisted, "Tomorrow night how about we get together and play a game of chess? Tactician verses tactician, should be interesting."

"There is much to be done."

Elrond says that when I was reborn the Valar forgot to give me subtlety and perhaps he is right. "Come now, Erestor, are you worried you might lose to a little old warrior such as I?" I teased. He raised his eyes to me finally.

"As you wish." He responded quietly.

"Excellent! I shall see you tomorrow night then." And I left the room in a whirl, no doubt making Erestor reconsider his plans.

That day I decided to break with normal Imladris protocol and visit Erestor during working hours. As I approached his study I tried to think of some excuse to visit him. Then I decided that something about changing the guard rotations would do the trick.

When I reached the thick wood door I knocked loudly, no doubt startling Erestor from whatever he was working on. No response came, so I knocked again, even more loudly this time.

Nothing happened again. The door did not open nor did an annoyed voice cry out from within demanding to be left alone. I tried the handle. Locked.

Odd.

So I persuaded the door to open with a small blade I carried with me, of course, the door was almost open already. I merely helped it along.

When I entered the study I found the strangest thing. It was empty. No Erestor. I looked at the quills on the desk and they were dry meaning he hadn't just stepped out for a moment; he had not been there at all. Slowly I retreated, shut the door and sprang the lock back into position.

Very odd indeed.

Now, I don't think I need to tell you who won the chess game that night. I may talk a good game, but when pieces are actually in motion, Erestor had me beat the moment I touched a pawn. Even through my attempts at distractions, he remained victorious.

"So, Erestor, Celeborn and Thranduil, who would win in a fight?"

"Fist fight?"

"Yes."

"Celeborn." Erestor said simply, as if it was obvious.

Humph, know it all.

The next day I awake and I found myself needing a jog. I realized I had not done a good workout in a while and my legs itched for some miles. I took with me only my small blade and started off down one of the paths towards the borders of Imladris enjoying the feel of the sunlight on my skin. Jogging always helps me think and my mind couldn't stop from focusing on Erestor with his interesting temperament.

When I had some good distance from home I began to hear noises. I realized that something was nearby, keeping an eye on me from the woods, but I had no idea what possibly could be hunting me. Taking out my meager weapon, I slowed, hoping to find only a deer or a rabbit in the bushes ahead. What appeared startled me almost to the point where I dropped the knife; it came out into the open so close I knew I had no room to run.

It was a large dog, almost the size of a wolf, from a hunting group of men I mused. Often men would hunt just over the borders in this area and bring horses, dogs and raptors to aid them. Separated from the men and other dogs, this one could have been out here alone for quite some time. It looked mad, perhaps with a sickness, and hungry.

And I, with no real effective means of protecting myself, looked like dinner.

TBC


	3. Chapter Three

A/N: Thanks a lot for all the feedback, hope you enjoy and look forwarding to hearing back from you. To answer a question posed on a review, this version is friendship only so no worries for those who are not fond of slash.

Chapter Three

Yes, there I was, staring down a great hunter with my blade as mighty as a kitchen knife; about to be a quite tasty, if not stringy, snack. Some Balrog Slayer I was, but we all have our off days.

Now, don't yell at me about not being prepared. Honestly, who would think that this would happen, certainly not I, this was only a jog! Obviously, this is some fault of Elrond's being that this is his realm. I'll think of some way of making it his fault.

So, just when I thought I could feel the breath of the beast on my neck, something absolutely amazing happened.

A horse, a great stallion, came leaping from the brush and attacked the dog. The dog, startled, snapped at the legs of the horse, but the larger animal actually had more grace then the predator and almost seemed to dance around it showing great ability by jabbing at the dog with its front hooves.

It was the most beautiful animal I had ever seen. A coat as black as night shone with health and stamina. Long thin legs gave it wonderful lines of body, along with a small body and graceful neck. The well-shaped head kept a constant eye on its foe.

For the dog, it was out matched and the stallion gave it a deathblow to its head. Kicking it twice more for good measure the horse cried its victory and ran off through the fields. I watched it go back into the wilds.

I got a better gaze at the beast and knew it would not do well as a utility horse. It did not have the bulk strength of a stock horse and wouldn't do well pulling a load or even a carriage, but no one is perfect. With its trim body and long legs it was a speed horse, quick in short distances, probably not having huge stamina for long flights. I thought about what it would be like to ride such a being in a quick race. Probably would feel as close to flying as one could come.

Thinking about it more, I then remembered not having seen any mark of tack anywhere on its body. It had no shoe on its hoof, so it was not a horse from the world of men, though one like that would more than likely only be an elven horse. A mortal could not contain such spirit. These kinds of animals have wills of their own and would only obey if it's in their best interest to do so.

Now, before you start making your theories and shouting out your guesses, keep in mind that I am a warrior, not a storyteller. Let me finish my tale.

Needless to say, I stood in shock. What an experience, what a fright, what a horse! Wild horses were not seen around Imladris, they did not exist here, but mainly in Rohan or Gondor. This was a rare experience indeed. Why would it save me?

Suddenly, all I could think in my mind was I had to have that horse for my own. I could only imagine what it would be like to feel such speed, to ride something of that force into battle. I already had a plan forming on how to capture him and hopefully befriend him. Of course, if he was really not happy with me, I would release him, but I had to try.

That night I stayed quiet at the dinner table. Unnatural for me, I know, but I was forming a plan. The moonlight was making the trees outside glow and in my mind I was imaging the stallion out there in the wilds, the moonlight shining off that rich black coat.

"Glorfindel?" Erestor questioned. "You seem a little lost tonight."

How odd, Erestor questioning me, initiating a conversation? My mind changed direction and looked at my friend gearing up a response.

"I am thinking about the day, thinking about the day to come as well. The lessons I am going to give the twins tomorrow." In my mind I smirked, what a wonderful cover. Erestor would not approve of my thinking about how to capture a wild horse; he would think it disgraceful to cage it. But what did he know about horses? He did not even keep one of his own. It would be much easier on my new equestrian acquaintance to have a nice place to live and a steady supply of food.

In fact, I actually did begin to think about my lesson plan tomorrow. How to capture a stallion: Lesson One.

Of course, I would have to get up early to find my future mount. Plus, figure out how to tempt him into a position for me to capture him with no harm coming to the stallion himself. Very difficult and a very challenging prospect indeed, but I adore a challenge.

So, that day I cancelled lessons with the children, much to their "disappointment", and headed out. Today is the set-up, tomorrow the game begins.

I swept through the kitchens to gather my much needed supplies. That only consisting of as many apples as I could carry. The apple trees this summer were not due to bring forth their fruit until late in the season, so I was sure that this would tempt my new friend into revealing himself and associating me with a sweet treat.

Deciding quickly, I headed into the fields where the stallion ran to yesterday. Trying to think like a horse, I presumed that he would head for his home realm after fighting an enemy. One does need to recharge and gain comfort after a battle. So I hoped my guess was right and I was heading towards its lurking grounds.

Tracking skills at the ready, I looked around for any signs of the passing of my friend. A stick bent here, some ground debit scraped there, whatever would point me in a direction. I searched for a good part of the day until in the mid-afternoon I found a sign. There was an open patch of dry, sandy ground among the forest trees. It had sweeping marks drawn into it. Apparently, he likes to roll in the dirt here to relax. There was no mistaking the marks of a horse's pelt into the dirt and the curve into the ground that spoke of multiple uses. He stops here, but I doubted he slept or ate here. There were no other signs, but this was definitely a starting point. Now the question was, from here where would he go?

Closing my eyes and opening my senses, my answer came much easier than I would have thought. Water. I heard water from a small brook nearby and where else would he go after a fine play in the dirt than off for a refreshing drink. Heading that way, I kept as quiet as possible just in case he was close. Luckily, an elf is a bit more silent than a horse and I was pretty confident I could sneak up on him. I did doubt that I would be able to get too close if he was in the open. We may be sneaky and stealthy, but elves have yet to learn to be invisible.

At the stream was another sure sign I was on the right track. Literally. Tracks were visible on the riverbanks. The last few days had been dry, so the water level had gone down leaving mud. When he stepped into the mud to get a drink, hoof prints were left behind and dried in the baking summer sun later on. Older prints along with fresher ones showed signs of frequent visits and a place probably visited daily. This might be a good place to sit and wait. The woods stretched close to the water, so I could hide in the trees and wait for him to appear without him noticing. Then hopefully I could get him near to me. Perhaps if I placed a couple apples under the tree I would hide in. He could get my smell, but not have a target to startle him. Quickly, I implemented my plan and climbed the tree leaving three red apples at its base.

I waited.

I ended up waiting for the rest of the day into the night with no success and decided to try again tomorrow. Picking up my bait, I headed back to the house for another night. The next day would be better though, now I knew where I was going and I also knew from my failure yesterday that this place where I was at was more than likely visited early in the day and not in the afternoon. So as soon as the sun began rising I was up my tree prepared for a stakeout.

TBC


	4. Chapter Four

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: Forgive me for taking longer in posting this chapter. Casualty of work, however the weekend has come and hopefully I can get back into the story and have more written soon. Let me know if you still like it. Thanks! This chapter has ANGST! Plenty of painful angst!!! (Just a warning)

I have no BETA, all mistakes are mine.

Chapter Four

Weeks passed and still no success. Try as I might, I could not seem to get this horse to come near me even when I was hiding as best as I thought possible. Obviously, something gave me away and in the end I only had time to go out on my search on my days and nights off. It began to grow a bit old spending all that time out there alone doing nothing, but the thought of the reward for my efforts kept me going. The image of that stallion was still in my mind as sharply as that fateful day when he saved me from probable death.

After dinner one night I wandered from the house and stared out across the fields, hoping for some sign. I did not wish to give up my chase, but some hope was needed in my heart.

"What are you searching for in the distance?" Came a question from behind me.

Startled, a turned around and saw Erestor slowing walking towards me. If I were a wiser elf, I could have impressed my friend with some insightful observation, but I have a warrior's mind and a soldier's mouth so all that I can say was a simple, "Nothing, just looking."

He kept his slow pace towards me, neither lazy nor rushed. "Ah, I see. The beauty around us is compelling."

Silence reigned while we peered out into the darkness of the night together.

It would be a few days yet before anything significant happened. I had grown weary of my current hiding place and took a walk through one of the open fields in the bright afternoon when something caught me eye. A flash of black and there he was! Standing there near the tree line staring at me.

All this time and all this work trying to find him and he merely walked out of the woods to find me. I almost laughed at this development. He stared and I stared back, both of is completely still. I finally got a bit bored with this situation and tried to think of a way to end the standoff. This horse had more patience than I for he looked perfectly at ease simply gazing at me and doing nothing more.

A pulled out one of the red apples from a bag I had over my shoulder to carry them in. Slowly, I extended my arm to offer it to him.

This was obviously cause for concern for my four legged friend. Neighing loudly he sprang from his still position and ran in large circles around the field, jumping and dancing away at the sight of the fruit. Perhaps it was the fact that he had not encountered many elves before, he had not been offered anything, or maybe it was just the sight of the treat that had him so excited. He finally came to a complete stop, very close to my position. I could hear his breath, loud and fast from his run. And we were back to the staring and evaluating show again.

Slowly, I held my hand out a bit further, raising the apple towards him. I took a stop forward, he look a step back. A took a larger step forward; he still took a step back, but not as big. Slowly, step-by-step I gained ground on him. Neck rigid, he slowly sniffed what I had and very quickly, with teeth so close to my hand, he snatched it.

Apple acquired, he turned and sprinted away like a bolt of lightning, a piece of night untouchable by the light of day.

No thank you given to me, either, simply took and ran. I snorted in amusement. This was an animal that knew what he wanted and once he had it, the strange creature that gave it to him was no longer interesting.

But it was a start, and my hopes were restored that one day he would be mine and we would run through these fields together.

And it was a good start, better than I ever could have expected and soon the dark horse was a daily sight for me. He would appear when and where he wanted, take his piece of fruit, study me once more, and depart. He did love the sunlight I discovered and only in the daytime would I see his dark form streaking through the air, almost in flight when racing within my view.

Finally, I judged it time to think about capturing him and bringing him to my care. The summer had been nice, but soon the coolness of winter would come and things would get harder for the stallion. Food would be scarcer and the cold would shiver his thin, muscular form. There was no doubt about it, a nice home within a warm barn with plenty of food about was better for his well being than being out in the wilds fending for himself. The predators, wolves and wargs, would no doubt also become more menacing and a horse would become a nice target, pestered all day and night until brought down. I had to save him from that existence, it was my duty! He was alone, no herd to bring comfort, not even a mate to run with. He needed me as much as I needed him. So I had convinced myself and so I had developed my plan.

Nearest the very edge of our realm was one of my horse's favorite ponds. Around it were some woods and through the trees there was a path wide enough for him to walk through. I peered at it from the treetops and judged that if I could lure him through this path, a light silk net could be dropped from the trees and confuse him long enough for me to place a herb mixture under his nose that would sedate him just enough to calm him. The tightness of the woods would mean he could not take off and escape me. I would only have one chance at this and if I failed I doubted I would never see my magnificent creature again. He had already proven how easily he could elude me if he wished to.

I knew I would need help to implement my plans and I knew exactly who to ask. The twins would be perfect to be the ones to drop the net. They could easily hide in the trees above and with the silk dyed green the horse would not spy it. They would approach the area from the trees so as not to disturb one leaf or branch along the trial and I would drop down by the water and wait with the bait for him.

Of course my eager pupils agreed to help me. They also shared my love for horses and when I explained to them about the nature of this wild stallion they wanted to help.

It was a beautiful afternoon when we made everything ready. The twins did not make a noise as they took their position above and I had in my hand one of the nicest fruits I could find. Now all we had to do was wait.

I feared the waiting part. My students were still young elves and they do not take to waiting around very well. Luckily, a neigh of greeting broke the silence. There he was! At the other end of the path through the trees exactly where I'd hoped he would be. He snorted and stomped one hoof and I knew Elladan and Elrohir were in awe from their location above. I could describe him until I was blue in the face, but only once you saw this horse did you truly understand his magnificence.

Again a stomp and a step forward. He had finally grown accustomed to me and maybe he even trusted me. I knew I would need every once of trust in the days ahead when he would be in my tender keeping.

He began approaching me, with caution, but steadily at the same time. The wind played with his long dark mane and I smiled at him, hoping to boost his confidence as he strode towards me.

Then, suddenly, the sound of a sharp metal snap broke the silence and it took me a moment to realize what had happened.

It was the unthinkable, occurring right before my eyes!

I had not walked down the path; I had not looked upon that ground more closely.

A trap, a hunting trap made by humans had been triggered when the horse stepped on it and now its steel jaws were cutting into his skin and muscle no doubt trying to crush the thin, delicate leg. The devise had been covered with forest debris to keep it hidden. Still in shock I couldn't move as the stallion shrieked in pain and tried to pull his leg out of it, only hurting himself more!

When he pulled upon the chain that was attached to the horrible steel jaws my terrible vision became my worst nightmare. The contraption was attached to a lever and when he pulled upon it the full trap was sprung and the ground beneath the black horse gave way and he fell. Straight down he went into a pit below which was lined with blades and set with spears sticking up from the ground.

No doubt men had built this terrible thing to end the lives of Wargs which were known to live in this area and prey upon passing men.

My stallion's scream split the air and I rushed to the side of the hole and looked down at a terrible sight. The trap still had his leg but now one of the spears fixed into the ground had sliced through the side of his chest from below and he was thrashing about in hopes of escape but only making things worse as he cut himself on the blades lining the sides and made his other injuries worse. The hole was deep enough that he could not see over it, yet not so far that I could to try to reach down and touch him. I tried to give him some comfort, but my touches only upset him more and so I stopped trying to reach down to him in any hopes of calming him, but I knew those chances were slim.

This was obviously meant to be a torturous end to an evil creature of our world and now this beautiful thing was facing that end.

I felt sick. This was all my fault! I lead him to his demise. Try as I might, it was too narrow to jump in there with him, he would push me right onto one of the blades and kill me in turn. There was nothing I could so, I was helpless.

Elladan and Elrohir were at my side gasping at the fate of the horse we had tried to capture.

"We must do something!" Elladan cried, "He'll kill himself!"

I couldn't see below the horse's body, but he was no longer standing straight. My heart lurched with the notion that the jaws of the trap had finally sliced through his bone and broken his leg. If that were true, we would have no choice but to put him down. How would I ever be able to do that, I thought to myself! How would I live with myself afterwards? This entire mess was my vanity, my need to have whatever my heart desires!

I needed to know if it was true, I needed to know if his leg was already broken, for if it was I would want to put him down now and spare him more torture from the evil trap. I prayed this would not be his grave, but as his cries grew higher pitched, more pained, I knew his condition was deteriorating rapidly.

"Elladan, you can help." I said, "Go and get your father. Tell him to bring with him the most powerful drugs for tranquilizing horses. Hurry!" He did not need another word from me and ran off quickly.

Elrohir gave me a questioning gaze. "The only way we are going to be able to get him out of there is if he's unconscious. Otherwise, he will kill us without even meaning to." I explained.

Soothingly, I hoped, I spoke comforts to my friend down in the pit. His struggles were waning, but his calls of distress still pierced my heart as loudly as ever.

I looked away from the terrible sight for a moment in order to control my panicked breathing and saw the apple lying forgotten on the ground.

What had I done?

TBC


	5. Chapter Five

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: I posted this chapter quickly so that my readers don't come after me and kill me. Thank you for your wonderful, if not threatening, reviews. I'm glad to see people enjoying the story and just to let you know, chapter six has already been started. Now, without further delay, the next installment.

Chapter Five

To me it seemed an eternity before I could hear the steps of Elrohir retuning with his father and indeed the sun was low in the sky. Elrond had a large pouch under his arm no doubt filled with potions and herbs to help our cause.

My heart had been breaking during the wait, the poor cries from below were becoming whimpers of pain and distress and I swear they were almost tinged with disappointment and betrayal. I could only imagine what he was thinking, how his trust was betrayed and the pain he was in a direct result of the relationship he had built with me.

The Lord arrived and in some way I already felt better. Elrond would take charge and he would cure everything, I knew he would. He must.

"Oh Valar." Elrond said, more affected by the sight than I'd ever seen him on any battlefield, "What happened, Glorfindel?"

I told him everything. It felt like I was sitting in a confessional speaking all my sins and ill judgments aloud for all to hear. I had never hated myself more than I did at that moment.

Elrond's eyes darkened and I knew we would have words later, but for now the creature in pain below us was all that mattered.

"It will be alright." Elrond spoke to the horse and he almost seemed to be listening on some conscious level. "Don't be frightened. You'll live, but we must wait now."

The poor creature, exhaustion was plaguing him and he was desperately trying to lie down, but couldn't move with the spear still impaling his chest. I was ready to do anything to help him.

"Leave us, my sons." Elrond spoke with all authority. The twins were confused and gave looks to protest, but they understood that their father knew best and departed without a word. "You too, Glorfindel."

"What!" I was not as obedient as the children; I would voice my own protests. "Surely I can help, there is no way you can get him out of there yourself even if he is exhausted and sedated! He's too heavy!"

"You will leave." He said again calmly as he took out the medicines from his pouch. When he saw I was still sitting there he spoke once more. "Glorfindel, now." Never had I felt more like an elfling, he was commanding me as he had the children when they were even younger than they are now.

"You're not going to put him down, are you?" Perhaps he meant to end the stallion's misery and wanted to do it alone. Perhaps he saw that the injuries were too severe or the leg broken and wanted no on else but him to have to witness such a fate. A fate brought by me alone and I knew I couldn't forgive myself if I had doomed this fair living thing.

"Trust me."

I did trust him, I knew, I would trust him with my life, but it was much harder to trust him with another's. One I was wholly responsible for.

My feet lead me away from that terrible place and I did not hear anything coming from behind me. No noise, not even a quiet call from the horse. Maybe he was glad to see me gone, I would probably only upset him more. Almost numb to direction, my feet carried me back to the Last Homely House and to my chambers. I wanted to be alone, I needed to finally unleash the tears that had been brimming in my eyes since the moment that trap had been sprung. I would have traded anything to be able to go back in time and change those events, but there was nothing I could do now. Elrond had even banished me from helping the injured animal. I was powerless.

A short while later, there was a knocking at my door and I quickly took a rag to dry away the tears from my face.

"Come in." I called and the door opened revealing my beloved twins. "What are you doing here?" I asked.

Elrohir shrugged, "Father is busy and the house is quiet, there are no lessons tonight but we did not find comfort in our rooms."

I knew Elrond's sons and I knew what was going through their minds, "Do not blame yourselves." I said with as much conviction as I could muster. "This is entirely my fault, children, you were doing what I told you to do."

The elder twin did not look convinced, "Watching the fear in his eyes, the pain, I have never seen anything more terrible."

Suddenly, it was clear to me. The young ones had not witnessed war, injury or death. My mistake caused them to have their first look at violence brought upon an innocent by another's hands, even if it was unintentional. My stomach turned in disgust at myself.

"Aye, it was terrible," I said, "but do not lose hope. Your father is the best healer in all the land and his abilities will help our friend as sure as it helps our people. The stallion is not dead so do not mourn. We must have hope." I spoke those words with as much comfort as I could; yet I did not feel any of it in my own heart.

We sat together into the late night, hearing no news, but not wishing to be alone. I stood up to look and see if the stars were bright tonight even without their black friend to play in their light.

"You're hurt!" Elrohir observed and pointed to the back of my arm. I had not noticed the injury and the twins could not have seen it until I turned by back to them.

It was a pretty good cut on my arm, probably from the blades in the pit when I had tried to touch the stallion when he first fell. I had been in such shock this whole time the pain of it did not register, but now that I noticed it the wound made up for lost time and attention and the sting came quickly. The hurt was severe, even more so for such a cut and I figured it had probably gained the beginnings of an infection.

Elladan walked up to me and looked at it, "It looks bad and needs to be cleaned. You should go to the healing room."

"Will you two be alright here together?"

They nodded and I left them alone in my room.

The halls of Imladris were quiet. Not even the night crickets seemed interested in breaking such an oppressive silence. I arrived at the room and slowly opened the door and entered.

There was a figure on one of the beds nearest the door. When my eyes adjusted to the darker atmosphere I recognized who it was.

It was Erestor!

He was alone in the room with no healers about and lying in one of the beds. I walked closer to see the reason why he would be here. I could not speak, I was afraid of breaking this silence for it seemed almost protective to both of us.

I saw why he was here. His chest was heavily bandaged and there were cuts, some shallow and some deeper, covering his exposed body. The dark elf seemed to be exhausted and could not move to hide himself from my gaze. It was then that my breath caught in my chest. His left leg was heavily wrapped with splints and cloths; even so some blood still came through and stained some of the wrappings red. It was the same leg that my beautiful wild friend had hurt in the trap and my mind suddenly went into a tailspin about what this could mean.

My mind worked, trying to take in this sight and my words came without thought.

"There was an accident today, a terrible accident." I said. "A horse…a horse was brought down. You know that, don't you?"

"Yes." He whispered, not meeting my gaze.

It could not be, could not be true. All this time!

What was happening here? Was I having some sort of vision? I had to know, I had to speak!

"Are you flesh or are you spirit?"

Erestor's deep eyes met mine.

"I am sorrow."

The tense moment broke when the door opened behind me and Elrond came in holding a water flask, startled and angered to find someone there.

"Get out, Glorfindel! Get out now!"

I almost ran out of the room and stood in the hallway beyond captivated by what I had just seen. Something about those words felt as if they had a deeper meaning. It was not his present situation and injury that had brought them about but something deeper, untouchable.

A few moments later Elrond emerged from the rooms and gave me quiet a look of reprimand.

"What were you doing there, Glorfindel?" He questioned. Without a word a showed him my arm and some of the venom went out of his face. "I see." He sighed, "Follow me." And I did.

Together we ventured to Elrond's private chambers and he motioned to a chair and I sat down. Silently, he went to a cupboard and came to me with healing ointments and wraps to tend to my arm.

"Erestor has neither the power nor the will to speak about what you have seen." Elrond said, "However you must know his secret by now and it would only be right for you to know the whole story"

Elrond met my eyes "Share this with no one!" Warning laced those words and I nodded.

After he had finished tending my arm we went to the fireplace to seek the warmth of the flames.

"It was a long time ago, when Erestor was a young scribe living in a small settlement on the land, when Imladris was just forming. In that time, there were many small pockets of elves living here and there, Glorfindel, and Erestor was just beginning his adult life, barely past majority."

"It was there and in that place that he first caught the attention of Asenath, an evil witch of the old ways. She wanted nothing more than to have him but Erestor sensed the wickedness of the woman and he shrank from her. He did not love her and sent back all her letters and gifts unopened, her poems unread. She flew into a rage and seemed to go mad vowing if she could not have him then no one would!" The fire sparked and the flames grew higher.

"Erestor, being a scribe and only wishing a simple life, grew frightened of her terrible threats and fled from the small village not wishing to fight her, but Asenath followed, always on his heels no more than an hour behind. A terrible woman hated and feared and more persistent than the Nazgul. She looked for a way to damn him forever. In her rage and frustration she struck a bargain with the evil powers of Middle Earth."

"She knew Erestor well, having followed him for so long and she wanted to take away from him that which he adored most." Elrond grinned at the memory. "You did not know him then, Glorfindel. He was light of heart and the light of the Anor, the sun; to him was warmth and love. He fed off of it as some do water. Back in that time he would hold meetings outdoors and always read in the heat of the day."

"Knowing this she used it against him and the powers of darkness spat up a terrible curse and you have seen the affects. By night, Erestor is the elf that is my trusted advisor, leads the meetings and teaches my children and by day the cry of the stallion is his lament to the world. A poor wild creature with the intelligence of his current form and no memory of his elven half-life. She left Erestor cursed to never see the sun again, bound to everlasting night, except for a single moment at sunrise and sunset when he can almost touch the light, but not quite." Elrond shut his eyes.

"Every day under the sun yet always in the dark."

"As long as the sun rises and sets, as long as there is day and night, and for as long as he shall live."

I swallowed the lump in my throat and Elrond came to me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"You have been told a tragic story, Slayer of Balrogs, and whether you like it or not, you are lost in it."

TBC


	6. Chapter Six

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: Since today was cool and raining it was not a good day for jogging so I am using that time to write this (yes, I made Glorfindel a jogger as well because it's a pastime of my own) and I hope you are having a nice day with better weather than I am! With any luck, the next chapter doesn't become lagged due to work as this one did. I will try my best.

Chapter Six

Yes, my listeners, many of you guessed right and solved my little mystery. But if you think the story ends here, oh, you are mistaken. There is much more to come so get comfortable and sit back while I continue.

I sat by the fire all night, staring into the flames and thinking about all that had been revealed to me. I could not fathom it. I could not comprehend it. To be struck down by such an awful curse, especially for an elf. To never see the light of day, it would wear me down. It would drive me mad. Erestor must be the strongest elf alive to be living in everlasting night.

Now, I took it upon myself to release some of the tension I felt throughout by body and decided a run was just what I needed and before you say anything, yes, I took more a more suitable blade with me and stuck to the roads closest to the house. Especially since I knew for certain now there was no beautiful creature to protect me.

My mind was off in the clouds and before I knew it daylight had returned to Arda and the field grasses danced in its light. I stopped on my trail and closed my eyes, letting the heat of the light warm my skin. To never feel this, the depression from the denial of light must be oppressive beyond compare.

I stayed out in the land. The morning may have dawned bright, but the midday brought in clouds and rain. Being a warrior meant I had spent many long hours in the heavy rains, but that never meant I enjoyed it and I soon found my feet taking me back to the house. The library was warm with the fires going, was empty, and the silence comforting. After a short while the rains stopped, the clouds broke and I heard someone approaching. The sound of the cloth of robes told me who it was. Elrond.

There were no words at first and I couldn't think what I wanted to say.

"Where?" I asked.

Nodding out the window "Out there." was his short response.

We sat together all evening, simply enjoying the light of the setting sun.

For me, dinner that night was a private affair. I did not wish to really do anything and felt very melancholy, a mood I am not used to let me tell you. Later in the night I took to wondering the halls and heard a voice. Without thinking I followed it and came upon the courtyard. There were the twins, being read to.

He sat on a stone bench, teaching as if nothing had changed and I suppose for him nothing had. Indeed, looking upon this scene you would think little had happened. Erestor wore a higher collared robe, more than likely to hide marks from his encounter with the blades. Also, he sat while teaching instead of standing which was the norm, again, probably to keep weight off his injured leg. I wondered how much it pained the horse, if the elf didn't stand on it.

As he spoke, animating the story of the creation of our race, his eyes raised for one brief moment and locked with mine. Though I stayed in the shadows, he knew I was there. I thought the moment would never end. He simply stared at me. No accusations, no hatred or spite laid in those deep, penetrating eyes. He simply looked at me and then gazed back down at the book to continue his histories.

As quietly as a summer breeze, I departed from the scene.

After going to bed very late that night I awoke long after the sun had risen. Reports needed to be checked and inventories reviewed, so I headed to my office to see to matters. Time seemed to escape me and it was well after the lunch hour before a figure appeared at my chamber door.

"You should get outside, Glorfindel, you look like you could use some more fresh air and it is a beautiful day." Celebrían spoke no more before moving on.

I obeyed my Lady and went out into the sun and took in the beauty of the lands letting my instincts take me a small distance from the bustling house.

Then I heard it. A short moment later I saw it and my breath caught.

It was my wonderful stallion. In my mind I thought of calling him Erestor, but I knew that this being was something completely different, that the elf's consciousness was not there in that swift moving body even if his spirit was trapped within.

He ran with grace and danced around. Slowing when I caught his eye. He took in my form and I his.

The leg was still bound in cloth, but it did not appear to bother him too badly. The other wrappings were gone. Elven healing was powerful and perhaps the transformation also helps, I could not know and I doubt even Erestor himself could tell me. He looked at me and was not afraid, did not run, as I feared he would from now on.

Neighing loudly at me he went back to his sprinted run across the prairie and I still marveled at his movements. I swear to you now no matter how many times I see him, I will never get used to the sight of him, his shining and his grace. A spirit that was greater than any animal I had ever seen.

Then he was gone as if he had never been there. Perhaps on some level the horse's coming into my sight was his way of saying that he was well again and knew it was an accident. Perhaps he forgave me. Who can say?

Either way, I returned late in the afternoon more at ease than I had been since that whole fiasco had begun and I looked forward to dinner with Elrond and the twins. Though I couldn't help but wonder how Erestor would act towards me now that I had found him out. Would he hate me for pressing into his long secrets or would he simply shy away from me forever?

So you can only imagine my shock when Erestor sat near me that night at the evening meal as though nothing had changed. He simply walked into the dining hall, trying to hide a subtle limp I noticed, and sat down helping himself to a bowl of soup and bread.

Once the meal had completed and everyone began departing for his or her chambers the dark elf came to me.

"Glorfindel, would you accompany me to my study please?" It was a quiet question and only meant for my ears. Nodding, I rose from my seat and followed his movements to his private study. Following my entrance, he turned and shut the door to ensure no prying ears would overhear our conversation.

"I bid Elrond to tell you the truth, Glorfindel, I could not bear doing it myself. I did not want you not to know my secret, but since you had found out so much already I thought you should know." He began.

Hurt shown in those deep eyes and I tried to bring him comfort, "I did not mean to hurt you, but I was captivated by the beautiful horse. Never in my life have I seen such a creature." I whispered, almost feeling that I was insulting him by paying compliments to his curse. "Yet, I did hurt you, both physically and emotionally. I am so sorry, please accept my apologies."

"I accept them, my friend." He said, "We have been through a lot and I do have a great respect of you. I feel that if there was someone who had to know, I am glad it is you."

I was not expecting such openness and warmth from Erestor. It took me completely off guard and all I could do was smile at him. He almost appeared introspective as he walked to the window and gazed out into the night.

"No one has ever told me about him. The stallion, I mean. I have no knowledge of what he is like." Erestor confessed.

"He is spectacular," I said, "a wild, untamable horse that has the speed and grace of only the finest animals in all the world. I have seen many creatures in my time, but nothing can compare to him. I tried to catch him so that I could feel such spirit and power for myself, but I think he might be too much for me to handle."

Erestor's eyes were wet and he almost seemed ready to cry from my description, "Thank you." He whispered.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Glorfindel."

I thought about how to phrase my question, but knew there is no other way to ask this, "Why a stallion, Erestor?"

He sighed quietly, digging up old memories, "She wished for a creature she could contain, have as her own. I was to be broken and kept in her captivity. Obviously, I do not know what happened, but I must have overpowered her stable hands and when the sun set all I knew was that I was far from her keep and on my own. I do not know for sure how far I traveled, for I can only have knowledge of the nights, but I eventually came to Imladris. Elrond saw me and his ring of power told him there was some magic, some force that went with me." Erestor grinned slightly, "He welcomed me here and allowed me to have a respected position even with my…ailment. I can be a noble elf during my nights yet have free reign over his lands in the day."

"How is it no one discovered you until the day you saved me?"

"I cannot answer that, Warrior, for I have no memory of any such events. I did not even know I had saved you."

"You did," I said, "and I thank you for it now." He nodded briefly, but did not speak on it.

There was a moment of silence before my mouth took over me, "Erestor, is there no way to break this curse? Do you know of any means?"

He looked at me as though I had just slapped him across the face, "In the words of the curse, it spoke of how to end it, but I cannot think of a way it can be accomplished."

I pressed him on "Tell me."

Sighing, he spoke, "The words said that if I could stand before her as myself, as an elf, during the hours of the day, the spell would be broken."

I stuttered, how would that be possible? How could he stand before her as an elf during the day? It was an impossible task to accomplish and a cruel tease. Giving Erestor a way to free himself, but in a means that was not possible.

"She is still alive I take it?"

"Yes." He spat, "She does not come here and does not interfere with my life. She has done enough to me."

My mind could barely understand the deep hatred Erestor felt for that being who damned him. What would I do if someone had done something that terrible to me? They would wish for the Balrog's fate I imagine.

I suddenly felt my stubborn streak kick in and knew I had to help Erestor escape his prison.

TBC


	7. Chapter Seven

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Erestor/Glorfindel

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: This chapter took a bit longer because I was searching for direction. Then I took my daily jog and got some wonderful ideas so you will hopefully see chapter eight soon.

Chapter Seven

Soaking up the sun on a hillside I thought about my current puzzle.

It had taken me a few moments to gain such privacy. The twins were at their worst begging for some extra weapons training, but I was just not in the mood to give lessons. I had taught them new moves all day yesterday and still their excitement was not sated. So, I decided to play a little bit of a trick on them. I conveniently still had a finger trap from Lothlorien and decided to give the twins a puzzle of their own. Quickly, I placed one end on Elrohir's finger and the other on Elladan's. Now they would have to work together in order to figure out how to free themselves.

"Glorfindel, release us from this!" They both pulled on it, only making it tighter, but not so tight as to hurt them.

"Elladan, stop pulling!"

"You first!"

"No, you!"

"Let go of me!"

"I can't!"

I knew now I could sneak out and not have any twin interruptions for a while.

So I sat and thought that if a way to solve this problem was spoken in the curse than surely it must be possible. Yet, I had thought it over for weeks now without an answer. All I had gained was frustration on my part. Erestor, amazingly, did not spend more than a moment thinking of it. He was resigned to his fate and did not wish to waste his valuable time debating that which he did not subscribe to.

But I could not leave it. Try as I might, my mind would not wander from this mystery and I knew it had to be solved.

Even with this to occupy my mind, another thought stayed with me. I was doing so much pondering, very impressive for a mere soldier, even one as famous as I.

Yet I could not spend another entire afternoon sitting on a hillside. There was work to be done.

Slowly, I traveled back into the house. How I hated to be indoors working on a day like this, but we all have duties that must be performed.

During dinner that night we were regaled by the twins about their day and I was spited for my cruelty. This was the cause for a noisy evening.

"We can't wait for tomorrow when we have more lessons!" Elladan said enthusiastically, "Great warriors they will call us!"

Elrohir, who had never before shown interest for weapons training nodded as well, "The twins terrors of Imladris!"

"They already have that name." Elrond said quickly gained a couple of dirty looks from his sons.

I watched Erestor, seeing slight amusement in his face as he ate his dinner. When the twins went more into their new favorite subject I snuck a couple words to him. "Would you care to play chess with me later tonight?"

He glanced my way quickly before nodding. "I would be honored to match wits with you, Glorfindel." I smiled at him before returning my gaze to the dessert tray.

After the twins were released from a language lesson with the advisor we went to his chambers to play our game. His living room was a nice place with a warm fireplace and comforting books lining the walls in old bookcases. He obviously has within him a passion for the written word found in no other.

We were deep into our game with the silence we played in surprisingly companionable. No words were needed as the figures moved and danced on the board. I do not know if it was late night or very early morning when he spoke for the first time.

"You have been worrying over me, my friend." He said calmly, "I would ask that you let the matter rest."

I looked him in the eye to see if there was real sincerity in his words. "You suffer and I would try to stop it. It is my duty and also my desire."

Knight takes pawn; pawn takes bishop and more time passed.

"This has been my life for many years."

"That does not mean that you cannot yet be free." I retorted.

Rook checks king; knight blocks.

He sighed, "Why does it mean so much to you?"

"I am captain and you live in my lands. I care greatly."

Queen takes knight; king takes rook.

Erestor looked up at me, the firelight dancing in his eyes. "So I am but a lost and suffering charge?"

"No." I said quickly, "You are more than that."

He stood up and I joined him walking across the table to be closer to him, to give my words as much meaning as possible.

"I care for you, Erestor, for you are such a dear friend to me."

For the first time since I had known him, hope began to shine in his eyes, "You do?" he asked quietly.

"Aye."

His gaze went over my shoulder and I turned to look.

He was looking out the window.

Twilight was brightening and the reds of the early morning were swiftly turning orange. Dawn was approaching.

"Forgive me, Glorfindel, I have stayed too long and must take my leave of you."

A swift motion of wind and he was gone.

I almost screamed my frustration to the predawn light.

I sat back down and mulled things over in my mind and a good feeling began to come over me. Erestor was opening up to me and maybe he would share with me some of his pain and thus release himself of a bit of his hurt. New hope began to grow inside of me and I went to my office not feeling the effects of the long night.

As I was writing a proficiency report on one of my guards a knock interrupted my thoughts.

"Come in." I called.

The door opened and revealed Elrond and I stood to greet him. "Please sit down my friend," he began "we have much to discuss."

"What is our topic then?" I went to the small table that contained glasses and a flash of wine and poured two glasses.

Taking a glass, Elrond looked up at me from the seat he had taken across from my desk. "Erestor and his predicament."

Sitting in my big comfortable chair I bade him to continue.

"The Valar last night gave to me a vision."

"Interesting." I said offhand. The Lord of Imladris has the great power of foresight and also one of the rings of power. Visions and things of that nature were not a foreign concept to him.

"Very interesting indeed, Glorfindel." He continued, "They granted me a clue of how Erestor can escape his cursed fate. A bit of knowledge that could be very useful."

I was shocked and suddenly found myself sitting forward in my chair, "They told you how the spell might be broken?"

He shook his head, "Visions are never that clear, Glorfindel. No, they only have me insight. Opened the door a bit allowing me to peek inside and no more."

"What did they show you?"

"That in four weeks there shall be a moment when Erestor can confront Asenath and be rid of his eternal night. He must seek her out, my friend, and face his greatest foe."

I let the words hang in the air and thought them over. "He would never do it, Elrond. Erestor cannot face her."

"He must." Elrond said sternly, "Otherwise he will lose this chance and I cannot guarantee another."

The moment slipped away as we sat there, "I would talk to him about it." But I knew what his answer would be. If I didn't try though, I would regret robbing him of this chance forever.

TBC


	8. Chapter Eight

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: Happy Labor Day! To us poor saps in the working world, like me, this is a very nice day. I am unsure how long this story will be. Usually I don't like stories getting too long so they lose steam so my recent ones have been shorter. This one, though, I will be more open with and let it go as long as it needs to. Thanks to the readers for their continued support and as always reviews are very welcome.

Chapter Eight

"Glorfindel you have to be kidding or else you are more crazy than I suspected!"

So, my telling Erestor the "good" news didn't quite go as planned.

"I am not, Erestor, this might be the only chance we have!"

The dark elf moved towards me like a swiftly approaching storm cloud, "We have, Glorfindel? This is my life and my choice. You do not decide this for me."

"Are you saying you choose to be as you are then?" I asked, "Are you saying you accept what she did to you without a fight?"

Rage surged into his eyes and I had never seen him this upset before.

"Accept." He said with distain, "You cannot know what I feel. Leave me be!"

Over the next four days I continued to press. My mother always called me stubborn. My badgering got to the point where all the words I would get from Erestor were….

"Go away, Captain!"

Even when I was just going down the hallways that would be his call the minute he saw me. Sometimes before I would even see him. Once he called those words so loudly I dropped the parchments I was carrying.

Erestor seemed most pleased.

Humph.

This was hurting our relationship a bit, but I figured I knew what was best for him since I could look at the situation impartially. Plus, Elrond's advice never steered anyone wrong. There was the time he decided we needed to make room for the new wine coming in by drinking some of the older stock. We then decided to compliment the realm of origin for their wonderful product. Conveniently, Thranduil was visiting at the time and our drunken happy encounter was quite interesting. Those parts I remember at least.

Our diplomatic efforts with Mirkwood still need some polishing, but I digress.

Where was I? Oh yes, my bothering Erestor by being right when he was wrong. As I said, after a few days I still hadn't made any headroom in getting the esteemed counselor to see things my way. One afternoon off I took a snack and headed out to relax on the field. Just lying there and not really thinking about anything as I watched the clouds drift by.

A snort broke the silence.

It was the stallion! I had not seen him in quite a while and his appearance was quite welcome. He came closer to me and stomped a foot. When he was dancing about I felt flattered that he had come to see me. My ego was crushed however when I lowered my arm from my face and the horse's eyes followed what I was holding. He wanted my snack! Cretin! I almost laughed out loud in spite of myself.

What I had in my hand was an Imladris specialty. Quite tasty. One of the chefs had invented it not too long ago and it caught on like a dwarf to mithril. It was a bar made up granola and oats held together by honey, soft and chewy. Your hands got sticky, but it was oh so worth it.

I stood up and held it out to him amused even more. How could this treat not be the most appealing thing ever to the eyes of my black horse? My mind also was thinking about how he knew I was here. Perhaps he had been following me for some time. I couldn't be sure.

Prancing around, he inched closer. Deciding not to make it that easy for him, I took a couple steps back. This stallion was very easy for me to read and I could see his emotions. He was confused by my actions and took more strides towards me. I moved to the side and he followed suit keeping me in front of him. Before I knew it, we were dance partners, moving back and forth, front and back as one. It was so fun and I even think he was enjoying our game as well.

Finally, I decided to take pity and stop teasing him. I moved forward and he eagerly took the bar from my hand. He made a noise that I could only guess was satisfaction. I could only imagine what this little snack tasted like to him, all his favorites right there in bar form.

He actually stayed for a minute to give me one more looking over before departing to find some other game to play.

Then an idea came into my head. It quickly turned into a plan.

First, I would need to gain the stallion's trust. For that I would need a little patience and a few more granola bars. A special batch made with extra oats.

I did not tell Erestor that during the next few days I would spend time with his, how should I say, counterpart. There was no exclusive alliance between the beautiful creature and myself; he did not even let me touch him. They only contact we would share was when he would take his food from my hand.

The dark elf did wonder why I stopped pressing him into believing Elrond's prediction, but I stayed quiet.

It was now late summer and the heat was making one last push for dominance before packing up and heading out for the winter. This was a terrible dry heat and the streams dried and plants withered. One of my favorite trees, the crabapple, was looking especially sickly. I love it in the spring when it blooms and during that time there is almost something special in the air.

Carrying a bucket of water, I made my way to the tree to give it some water. I had made it about halfway when my dark friend came prancing over. He looked uncomfortable and sweltering in the sun. With that deep black coat, I could only imagine how hot he was feeling and with all of his streams gone what I was carrying probably looked better than a dozen granola treats.

I stopped and held the bucket up in my arms. It would be no trouble to go get more for my poor plant. He came over to me and something amazing happened.

For the first time since we met, he came right up to me with no hesitation or posturing. It was the most trust I had even seen from him. I held the bucket in one hand while he drank and dared to touch his neck. It was so soft and, as I guessed, very warm to the touch making him a bit sweaty as well. He did not mind my bold maneuvers and when he was done he breathed deeply almost in relief and did not flee. The horse was tired from being over hot and I used this moment to continue petting his neck and running my fingers through his fine mane. When I stopped around to come to his side he moved to block me and I knew I could keep touching him but as long as he could see what I was doing.

Fair enough.

This was a breakthrough. A new and precious trust indeed and I did not want to spoil it so I did as he wanted and simply grazed his face delicately. After a few moments he trotted off without his usual dancing. More than likely to find shade and lay down.

Later, after finally getting water to the crabapple tree, I headed to Elrond's office and told him the plan that had come into my head.

"Are you crazy?" he responded. That's the second time in as many days someone called me crazy. I think I might be developing a complex.

I shook my head, "No more than usual."

"He'll never go along with it, you know this, Glorfindel."

I stood up, "That's the beauty of it. He doesn't have to!"

The Lord sighed, "I do not recommend this course of action, but I will not command you abandon it either. Something must be done for him."

I smiled.

TBC


	9. Chapter Nine

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: Many of my reviewers have said they think they know what Glorfindel's plan is. I hope you were right! Maybe I need to try to be more mysterious from now on! Enjoy and let me know if you guessed correctly. Forgive me for taking so long, but I really haven't been home since Tuesday, to say nothing about having time to write.

Chapter Nine

Elrond and I stayed together that night coming up with the best laid out plan. This would be perfect as I spent more time polishing my work. Soon all would be in place and we would have time to compete the mission.

One afternoon I decided to take some time to give Asfaloth a loose workout. Usually I would take him out riding but I thought some time just to be outside and without constraint was called for.

As he went lazily about the side training fields I could see my wild friend out of the corner of my eye. He was surely watching me and this other horse together. Asfaloth slowed and looked at the mysterious intruder from the shadows. Suddenly, my old friend began to neigh and buck at the black horse.

The stallion called back and took a defensive posture to Asfaloth's aggression.

The gray horse's eyes shone brightly and like a bolt of lightning realization came to me. Asfaloth could see through the spell, he could see something was different about this black being and did not trust him. I wondered what the stallion looked like to Asfaloth's eyes. Did something of Erestor show through to his eyes?

Shock came over me when Asfaloth leapt over the fence and outright charged at the black one and the one on the defense quickly bucked up to meet the attack. They kicked at each other and I ran to try to get Asfaloth under control without getting between them. Either of them had the power to do me in if I got in the way of a well placed sharp hoof. They were fighting all out and I knew both could receive great injury or even break a leg. Especially the wild stallion since he was built lighter and sleeker than the more powerful Asfaloth.

"Asfaloth!" I called, "Calm yourself, my friend! Peace!"

Hearing my cries my partner in battle relented and the black stallion took the opportunity to turn and flee from the confrontation. Even a horse knows when he is outmatched. Asfaloth attempted pursuit but was easily left behind by the fast black horse. My poor friend looked a little dejected, never before having been outrun so easily.

I calmed Asfaloth down and took him in the stables for a rub down. It was not his fault this happened, but now my plans would need to change due to this encounter.

"This development might hinder you greatly, Glorfindel."

I nodded, "I thought of that, Elrond, but given the time frame I think everything can still be accomplished."

Elrond murmured his agreement, though I don't think he was completely convinced.

"Do you have the location discovered?"

"I believe so. I'll have directions for you soon."

We broke off our topic when Erestor entered. Quickly, I turned my attention to the food being served and tried to avoid the look of death that he still gave whenever he saw me.

If he is still sore about my nagging I fear to think what he'll do after tomorrow.

Finally, it was the day I would put the stallion's trust in me to the test and implement my great plan. As a tactician I had put together many plots and strategies and I had to admit that this one would be the crown jewel in my record if I could pull it off. I loaded my pack with all necessary supplies including plenty "secret weapons" to be used in emergency. Once I had a good amount of arrows and weapons for whatever I might encounter I headed out from the Last Homely House. Elrond bid me farewell as I began my journey.

"Good luck, Glorfindel!" He called and I waved back. This had to work!

As I headed out I kept my ears and eyes open for any sign of my four-legged friend. As I passed through a clearing I finally saw him towards the edge watching me.

"Greetings!" I said and he began walking to me. "I am going on a trip. Perhaps you would like to come?" I inquired. The horse neighed and I laughed. I turned and kept walking leaving him behind me.

I kept listening and soon heard his steps behind me. He was walking with me as we had done together these past days.

Relief washing over me however I knew the first big test was coming soon; the border of Imladris.

With steady strides I went beyond any path or trial I had walked with my friend and I knew this was not a stupid animal. He was territorial and would know we were going beyond his realm.

After I had gone a short distance beyond the woods and into the open fields beyond I heard the call. Turning, I peered back at my companion. He was standing at the edge of the woods hesitating to go any further.

I simply looked at back and waited for him to join me. He called out once more, a distressed call that spoke of conflict.

'Where are you going?' his voice almost seemed to say, 'Come back, that is too far.' he snorted 'You are leaving me behind!' Two stamps of his right hoof were his exclamation points.

I whistled out to him, hoping maybe that would encourage him to step beyond his barrier. It only accomplished another questioning whine.

A "secret weapon" was called for and I pulled out a granola oat bar from my pack. He spied the treat and shook his whole body. That was the breaking point and he sprinted into the field. I gave him his snack and kept walking and he walked along side me. Next to me, but not close enough for me to reach out and touch him.

We were not horse and master, we were companions on this voyage.

All afternoon we walked and I knew I would have to stop before sundown. I found a nice clearing in the protection of some woods and set down my pack and looked to go off hunting. I had packed for two and brought along a blue tunic with brown breeches for Erestor. I put them out on some branches and went in search of something for our dinner. There were some wild foul about and I was able to get a couple pheasants.

As the meat was cooking on the campfire, Erestor appeared from the woods wearing the clothes and looking insanely upset.

"What have you done?" He shouted.

I looked up and made eye contact with him and suddenly had thoughts about grabbing my sword and preparing to defend myself.

"Where have you taken me? Why have we left Imladris?"

Sometimes even Erestor can be a little thick, "I am going to see Elrond's prophesy fulfilled and you are coming with me."

"I am going no where with you!" He said quite firmly. "I am returning to Imladris now." Turning on his heels he started off.

"You're going in the wrong direction." I called after him and he stopped. "Besides, the minute dawn breaks the stallion and I will simply continue our trip together. Your taking us off course will not detour me but will add miles to an already long distance. You cannot win, Erestor, and you know it."

He stood by the fire and looked me over. Knowing I spoke the trust he gave up. "This is my choice."

"It is the wrong one."

"How can you know that?"

"Because I am wise and brave and you are no doubt hungry since the stallion did not graze all afternoon." Sending a glance at the pheasant meat, he knew I was right. "You would not find your way back, Erestor. We made good time today and it will take forever if you keep wondering off every night. We would have made better had Asfaloth been able to come along, but you two don't seem to get along."

No one spoke for a while and the silence was a bit deafening to my ears.

"How did you get him to go with you?" Erestor asked.

I reached into my pack and pulled out one of my lures.

Erestor looked exasperated as he peered at the item and swiped it from my hand. "Granola bars?" he exclaimed, "You bought him off with granola bars?"

Shrugging, I nodded.

The advisor sat down on the log and stared at the offending item and almost had an embarrassed looked on his face. "Granola bars." He laughed at himself, "I'm almost ashamed of him." He whispered and looked up at me. You can only imagine my surprise when he smirked at me, "Nothing is beyond you, Glorfindel, and I see that now. Even baiting a poor defenseless animal."

"There is nothing poor or defenseless about him. He trusts me, as you used to do." I said, "Trust me now. I mean you no ill but only the life you deserve, not this half-life of darkness and despair. What do you have to lose?"

He almost seemed surprised, as if he had not considered that question before. "Nothing I suppose." He said. "I will go with you, Glorfindel. In return I ask one favor."

"What?"

He shook his head, "Not now, a favor to be called upon when I wish and you will do as I say."

It was not a great request, so I agreed, "I promise."

We sat together and ate, awaiting the sunrise when we would walk again, but not together as we are now.

TBC


	10. Chapter Ten

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: Thank you to all the reviewers and readers! I am shocked by some of the feedback I am getting from this.

My days are insane, but with all hope the next chapter will not be too long in coming.

Chapter Ten

When morning did come and our voyage continued thoughts of the hröa and fëa, body and soul, consumed me. I watched the horse move with me and could not believe it was one and the same with Erestor. As we walked, he became bored with just traveling with an elf and began to play. Hoping around and leaping over bushes to keep himself entertained. A few times the stallion would even wander away from me, but I always knew he was near and sure he knew exactly where I was at all times.  
  
I broke out into laughter one time when I caught up to him. He had found a large open area of dirt and sand and when I laid eyes on him he was on his back, rolling around from side to side, long legs kicking around in the air. When he saw me he finished his fine roll and stood up from the dirt and was now my brown stallion until a good shake threw dust into a cloud hovering around him.  
  
I wonder what that feels like to horses. Maybe I should try it someday.  
  
Anyway, my thoughts kept turning to the fact that I could never imagine Erestor engaged in any type of play. Perhaps this was his mind free of the memories and hindrances Erestor placed upon himself. Would he be freer as an elf if he could be released from this curse? Would his true spirit shine through? It was the object of this quest to find those answers.  
  
All throughout the afternoon it was the same as in the morning. The horse would run around and play and I would walk straight towards our destination.  
  
Later in the afternoon, as he was exploring a stream I saw a large fish come jumping out of the water and nearly hit him. My friend looked like he was going to fall over he was so startled. A black streak came running back towards me and with a snort he walked closely on the other side of me keeping an eye on that water for any more attacking fish. With him this close I found I could actually place my hand on his side and touch him. He did not shy away from my touch so I gently graced his soft skin. Perhaps even more than trust, a friendship was being built. For a while we walked together with my hand touching him almost as an assurance that he was safe with me.  
  
As evening approached we were moving through wide fields. There would be nowhere appropriate for us to camp for some distance and the sun was quickly setting. We continued moving when the last rays of the setting sun began retreating from my sight. It was then that I first saw something remarkable happening to my beautiful companion. My decision had originally been to avert my eyes from him in order to give him some privacy but I found myself unable to look away.  
  
The last ray of sunlight caught itself in his beautiful coat and he reflected back the white light as if there was an inner source inside of him. It began to grow until I could not look at him straight on. The white light continued to expand and brighten until it was almost as if I was standing next to a fallen star, the horse's form lost in its magnificence.  
  
Almost as quickly as the light had come it was gone, retreated away and scattered into the dim evening, and there stood Erestor where the stallion was only seconds before.  
  
"I see we still have a while to walk before we can stop." Erestor said as though nothing out of the ordinary had happened.  
  
"Yes, we do not want to be caught out in the open when we camp. We should continue."  
  
We walked in silence as the dusk's light disappeared and found some stone outcroppings that looked like they would provide some protection. I did not like the feel of where we were and something was standing the hair on the back of my neck on end.  
  
"What do you know about this area, Glorfindel?"  
  
I kept my eyes darting around for any sign of movement from the darkness beyond, "Not as much as I would like."  
  
Deciding not to give away our location with a campfire, we ate some of the jerky and dried foods I had brought with in case a fire was not possible for cooking.  
  
Usually during the night I would sleep and Erestor would keep watch. No wonder he could spend all night working without seeming to sleep in Imladris. He wasn't! Apparently, the transformation from one form to the other would regenerate him as surly as if he had slept all night. It was coming in handy now as I could relax at night without worry of needing to keep a watch. Sometimes the dark elf would nap, but only for a few moments in the evening well before I would think about turning in.  
  
This night, though, neither of us slept. It almost felt as if we were waiting for something, but for what I couldn't say. There was a tense feeling in the air so thick one could cut it with a blade. It was when the very first trace of light appeared in the east that Erestor spoke.  
  
"Perhaps we should get an early start this morning. I do not like the feel of this place."  
  
"Neither do I," I agreed, "something watches us."  
  
I put on my pack and Erestor strolled out into the field to get a wider look at our surroundings. After peering about he waved me out with his hand and I joined him. We had been walking for a short time when I knew I heard something. It was far away but just as great a threat as an enemy in front of you. The vibrations made my skin crawl.  
  
It was a group, a hoard, on horseback. We turned and with our elven eyes could make them out. They were a band of men but from what realm I could not tell. They were armed and I knew we were in great danger. There was no place for us to run to for shelter from their vision and I knew they would see us soon. Two elves caught by these men would not be treated lightly. All we were to their gaze were two wealthy elven lords; in the minds of many men elves are nothing but lofty beings able to make dreams come true. An elf that didn't deliver on this believed promise would not be treated lightly.  
  
The advantage was with them and their sudden call pierced the air.  
  
"Forward!" Was the cry from our pursuers, "Targets ahead!" They had spotted us!  
  
I turned to look at Erestor and saw that he was much more calm than I was.  
  
"We must run, Glorfindel!" He said and I listened. We took off and as we ran I could finally make out far ahead some woods we could hide and escape in. There we would be able to escape for in the open we could not make a final stand and survive.  
  
But it was so far and our enemy so close, gaining so quickly.  
  
As fast as we were and as hard as we ran, the thought came to me that we would not make it and soon I would need to turn and fight. Erestor sensed my premonition and shook his head.  
  
"Whatever you do, keep your eyes fixed on the horizon, trust me!" He said with certainty, "Do not look back! Just keep running."  
  
I wanted to stop but his words spurred me on. Since I was slightly faster than Erestor, he was falling back a bit so that I could no longer see him out of my peripheral vision and as I turned my head to get a fix on his position his voice once more rang out!  
  
"Keep running straight ahead! Don't turn! Don't stop!"  
  
The ground rushed by underneath me but all my senses were focuses on my eyes and the thunder of the horses as they neared. So close, they were so close now and I made myself run even faster. Any moment now I would feel them on top of me.  
  
'Keep going, Glorfindel! Faster!'  
  
My mind was broken from its trance and silent chanting when I heard the men call out in surprise. It did not slow me, my pace stayed as ever it was and I would not let them trick me into turning.  
  
The sound, right on top of me, coming up beside me.  
  
A flash of black caught my eye!  
  
My stallion, my beautiful horse was next to me and he was slowing his pace to keep with me. In my panic I did not even notice the sun creep over the horizon.  
  
I reached out and grabbed onto him. Pulling myself onto his back and grabbing on with all my might.  
  
We flew.  
  
This is what flying must be like, never had I known such grace and speed, such freedom and power. I snuck a peak behind us and saw the men so quickly left behind. Their horses could not dream of catching us and they stopped, staring at how smoothly and suddenly we became but a speck on the horizon. A sight to confuse, but one to never forget. Perhaps they left that day thinking themselves insane or granted some sort of vision. I would never know.  
  
All I knew was that for the first time we rode as one and never would I experience such a feeling again.  
  
TBC 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Rating: R

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: This coming week I have some time off of work so hopefully I can get more chapters out soon. Thank you for reading and I hope you will find some surprises along the way.

Chapter Eleven

Together we kept on going until I was sure we were far away from our pursuers and safe from harm. My companion slowed to a trot and kept going a little while before finally stopping. I jumped down and gave him a granola bar. My thoughts turned to what Elrond had said, that Erestor's fëa was dormant in the stallion. For the first time I actually thought my dear friend wrong. More of Erestor lay within this form than what anyone thought, perhaps even Erestor himself. Why else would a horse never before ridden accept me, save me?

"Thank you, my friend." He nodded almost as it in acknowledgement of my words. Smiling, I kept my course with him as my accompaniment.

The miles went by quick and I knew we would arrive at our destination this day. Before our leaving, Elrond had given me the most likely place to find Asenath, the witch who had cursed my friend all those years ago.

As usual, my mind wondered from my point, which was our journey, and its point of conclusion. I did now know what to make of Elrond's vision or of what it might mean to us. All I had was a direction, a time and a hope that all could be made right.

We arrived that day at the settlement Elrond had directed me to. It was a normal town set up along the trade routes from different lands of Middle Earth. As typical in towns such as these, many different races from many different places resided there. Am I not a poet or what?

There were multiple shops set up along the main road, but one's eye could not be deterred from the large stone fortress that stood high atop the largest hill. It was an overbearing figure.

The road took us well into the heart of the shopping district where food, clothes, weapons and even children's toys were all for sale by noisy shopkeepers yelling out their trade.

"Livestock for sale! Best from Gondor's herds!"

"Fresh fruit, from the branch to your mouth!"

"My Lord!" One human yelled, rushing up to me, "Here are the finest brides from Rohan. Would fit your mount perfectly."

"No, thank you." I said and with a touch, guided the black horse on down the road. We simply kept walking because I did not know what to do now.

As we walked, another sneering man came up to me, "Is your horse for sale? Imagine the line that could be bred from him. I have some of the most desirable mares and would share the offspring profits with you and also give you one of your choosing."

"He is not for sale." I could only imagine his surprise when the sun went down, or Erestor's when he found out I had sold him. I laughed to myself at the thought of the look on his face.

Luckily, the hustle of the place kept my stallion very close to me. He startled easily and seemed unsure.

We had come through most of the marketplace and entered a quieter part of town. Here there was no shouting, but people simply sitting outside their establishments. It seemed they were content with the fact that if someone wished to buy their goods they would let them know.

As we came towards the end of the road I was going to turn us around to head back to find something to eat and perhaps a place for the horse to have some water when a voice, quiet and disbelieving, stopped me in my tracks.

"That horse." She said not to me, but to him, "Black as night. Here I'd thought I had seen the last of you."

It was an older human woman who walked up to my charge and to my utter shock, when she reached out he nuzzled her with his nose and allowed her close.

"He is kind, isn't he?" she spoke to me, "But not nearly as kind as the elf that comes out at night." She peered into my eyes as though reading my mind. "Only at night."

"Yes." I said timidly.

"Come." She said and I had no choice as my friend was walking away with her. We went around to the back of her shop where there was a small pond from a trickling stream that had it beginnings somewhere in the hills above. The black stallion quickly began drinking. "He's been running hard," she said, "as have you. I see still no mark of bridle or shoe upon him. After all this time he remains free and unbroken. That is good. Come and sit with me. He will be just fine here."

I followed her as she went inside. Her shop was very interesting. There were many different types of candles, herbs and stones. Many books surrounded the walls entitled, "Mastering the Stars" and "The True Power of Water". One caught by eye immediately labeled, "Drawing Down the Moon".

"Who are you?" I asked.

She handed me a glass of wine and we went back out onto the back patio where the horse was now munching on some of the delicate grasses that grew there.

"Someone who was involved in the story that has caught your imagination, Master Elf."

"Glorfindel." I corrected.

The woman smiled, "The famed Balrog Slayer? Who else could bring him back here, who else could confront her? I should have known." She said, chiding herself with her tone.

I almost pleaded to her, "Tell me."

Smiling, she sat back in her chair as Elrond often does when he would about to tell a story. The light caught her hair, which was now silver but still long and fine. Around her eyes were the signs of aging as with most mortals, but her bright eyes still shone through and I knew she was a powerful person. She wore blue robes and a necklace with a bright blue-white stone that seemed to glow with inner light. It fascinated me, as I had never seen anything like it.

"I was an apprentice of Asenath many years ago when I was young and blinded by anything with power over the elements. As the only human she had ever taken as a student I was eager to learn any and all I could from her." She looked sad and I could tell this sadness had been with her for a long while, "I was studying with her when Erestor had first caught her eye. I was there when he was but a scribe in the ruling court and I heard her angered words at his refusal grow into a fire hotter than that of Mordor."

"You know what he is."

"Yes." She could not take her eyes off of the black horse slowly pacing around her gardens. "Only too late did I realize what was going to happen. I was not strong enough to stop the spell from being cast. I could only do a small favor to him to make up for my ignorance."

I knew what it was, why the horse trusted her after all this time apart.

"You set him free and allowed him to escape her."

She looked at me; "I went into the stables that night and released the chains she had on him. I opened the door to his freedom and set him lose to try to survive. Never did I think I would see him again." As a person coming out of a trance, she focused. "Forgive me my manners, Glorfindel, my name is Ranyla."

I set my glass down and looked to her for guidance, "I was told to bring him here. Someone dear to us both told me that a way might be found to break him of this curse. Do you know what it is? Please, help us."

She looked down to her necklace and took the stone into her hand. "Do you know this stone, Friend Elf?"

"I do not." I confessed.

"It is a moon jade. Very rare and the source of Asenath's powers. The stone structure overshadowing us is hers. Inside there is a temple with a floor of nothing but this stone. There the power of the moon comes forth, but once every five years, the sunlight will come through the series of windows and line up with them, allowing the light to touch the stone. The sun must touch the stone in order for it to be regenerated; to refuel its power. That is the time when the power caging our friend may be suspended while in this recharging mode and the opportunity for him to stand as an elf during the hours of the day may be realized." She said, "But he must be standing on the stone at the time, the light of the sun and the stone at his feet will free him for those precious moments."

I was confused, "But I thought the dark forces cursed him."

"Oh, they did. But to every curse there is a cure and the curse the dark forces sent down was based on the witch's powers. They made the curse of the moon and sun because Asenath felt as if she had the most control over him then. Every curse is tailor made to the wielder, as all people of the old arts knows."

"When will the light hit the stone?"

"Tomorrow." She said, "We have very little time and an opportunity that will not soon come again. Immortality may belong to the elves, but Erestor cannot survive forever as he is before sorrow takes his spirit."

TBC


	12. Chapter Twelve

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: I am off from work now all week! Major excitement for me and I am hoping to get some serious writing done in that time. Please forgive the length; hopefully I can make it up to you by not having you wait too long for the next chapter.

Chapter Twelve

That evening I sat in her garden thinking about what the next day would bring. I had no idea what to expect from the witch in the stone fortress or exactly what I must do to complete my task. It was a complex puzzle and my preference would be the simple sword fight and killing of the foe. Not here, there was so much more going on here than what I could possibly grasp and for a proud warrior like myself that was a very bold statement.

Having not moved from my position I could not see but only hear Erestor walk up behind me. His steps were quiet but sure, he knew more than I the position we were in.

"I am glad you have found you're way here, Glorfindel." He said, "Ranyla knows much about this magic and how one might defeat it. I grow a little hopeful and it has been a great while since I have had cause for hope."

Turning in my chair, I smiled at him, "I am glad for that. I do not know what the morrow may bring but at least we have this time and this night to prepare."

He took the chair next to me and graced me with a shy smile. "Yes."

We sat together in silence. Our hostess had gone into town to speak with some friends in these arts and we were left to sit and think.

Erestor broke the silence. "Glorfindel?"

"Aye, my friend."

"I would ask of you my one favor that you swore to me you would keep."

I looked at him and found he was staring deeply into my eyes. My thoughts wondered to what he might ask of me.

"What is it?"

He paused, as if looking for the right words. "I would ask that if this attempt fails. If the curse is not lifted and my fate is remaining locked in darkness that you," his eyes pleaded with mine, "kill the horse."

"What!" I practically yelled, shattering the moment.

"I cannot take this any longer, Glorfindel. I am a prisoner, though my prison is darker than anything the physical world could contemplate. Please do as I say."

"I will not!" I stood up, "I am a soldier, not a kinslayer."

He stood and reached out, taking my hands into his, "It would not be kinslaying. It would be freeing a suffering creature of its misery."

I still shook my head, but I knew it would not dissuade him and he continued, "Please understand. In this shell of existence, fading is not even an often. Every day would stop the process and send it into retreat. I have tried, Glorfindel, believe me."

He came closer to me, "It would be the kindest thing you could ever do for any living thing. For me, it would be as if I had fallen asleep and never woke up. My release finally granted to me. I could not bear it if tomorrow evening you told me we had failed and there was no solution, no escape, left to me."

"Please do not ask this of me."

"You gave me your word, Glorfindel of Gondolin, and an elf of honor must keep it above all."

I lowered my head. He was right. I had to help him. To keep my oath as I had sworn.

I whispered my words, almost as if that would make them disappear, "I will keep my word."

"Thank you." He spoke and leaned forward pressing his forehead to mine.

Chimes rang at the door and signaled our friend returning from her meeting. The dark elf quickly went inside.

I stepped into the parlor of her house. Erestor was already sitting with her and she was warming some water on the fire.

"Tea, Master Elf?" She asked.

"Please." I responded.

"I am happy for you, Erestor," Ranyla said, "You have found a place where you can build a live. Be happy and accepted for who you are." She looked to me and I knew this woman had a great ability to see underneath a person's exterior. "You should never give that up without a fight."

She knew his thoughts, this woman, this mortal woman, could almost read his mind.

"I have been fighting, my friend, every day of my life." Erestor replied.

She said nothing to respond to that, she knew she had made her point and no more words would be of any aid. They did not deter him, he said nothing more on the matter but left my oath in place not releasing me from my solemn and grave duty. There was so much more riding on this quest now. Erestor's very life hung in the balance.

The next morning dawned with a warm and humid breeze. I had stayed in the guestroom but Erestor preferred to be outdoors. When I offered to join him I was met with a quick and polite no saying he wished to be alone. I could not refuse him his request.

When I came outside the first rays of morning light were peaking through the trees and the stallion was on his side lying on the grass. He seemed to be simply enjoying the still morning as much as I was and did not even lift his head to my presence. Could I kill him if the moment came to it? Did I have the power? Was honor enough to drive my hand? I did not know, but for his sake, I hoped so.

"Come inside, Glorfindel." Ranyla said with her calming voice. "You will eat breakfast. Something tells me you will need all your strength this day."

I followed her inside. Together we are a breakfast of cereals, bread and fruits. She took a bowl of fruit salad and went outside to let the horse eat it all. He stood at the sight of the bowl and enjoyed his treat.

An almost subdued air was about him and to this day I cannot explain what feelings hovered about him.

After washing up I put on the best and brightest clothes I brought with. They were made of silver thread with gold highlights. Some say they brought out my eyes and made my hair shine even brighter, but I did not think of that. I just wanted to make a vain attempt to match the majesty of my partner in this journey. Midday was the hour of fruition, according to the writings Ranyla had studied and soon we found ourselves preparing for confrontation. No time would be wasted now. Not when our goal was so close, we, the stallion and I, could feel it within our sight and within our grasp.

Upon entering the garden to gather my friend for the final leg of our adventure I saw him by the small shack on the edge of the lawn. He turned when I entered and walked up to me with something in his mouth.

Snorting quietly, he nodded and shoved it into my hand. I took it and stared at what he had given me and then looked at him for some sign of confirmation in his eyes.

Now, if you know horses, I don't need to tell you that they are smarter than most give them credit for. They are cleverer and more spirited. Each has a special personality if you are willing to look them in the eye and see it and this horse I could read like an old book.

What I held in my hands was a bridle.

TBC


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: I know I had said only a couple days wait for this chapter and I hope you will forgive me for taking a bit longer. During my vacation I spent less time at home than I would have had I had been working. Now I am very happy to have this chapter completed and hope you enjoy!

Chapter Thirteen

Most people and many books will tell you that elves ride horses bareback. That we communicate with the horse on a deeper level and simply ask the animal to please carry us to our destination. This is all true, of course, but not the complete story.

In combat, into battle, we ride with tack. It is simpler that way. Besides helping to keep the horse a bit calmer, there are complex maneuvers that may be needed and that is something a bridle and saddle make infinitely easier on both horse and rider.

The bridle the stallion wore was made of thin leather and very light with a small bit so as not to be too uncomfortable. A blanket of pure cotton was on his back, cotton being the only material used, wool is too warm and silk will slide and bunch up on his skin. The saddle was also small in keeping with his leaner frame. Stirrups were trimmed short for ease of riding at fast speeds, which I was sure we would do. Altogether, he became the most beautiful and perfect horse I had ever ridden into battle. Though he knew the equipment was coming, once he had it on him he got a little temperamental. I had to talk to him constantly in order for him to keep his front legs on the ground long enough for me to mount.

When we were together once more, I gave a wave to our friend. She smiled and bowed gently. We headed out of her garden and onto the road. The destination in plain view already towering above. I still had no real idea of what to expect once I reached that stone fortress. Our nemesis was a complete enigma and as a warrior, I do not appreciate any surprises from my foe.

My companion was also a bit wary. He startled easily and took some persuasion to keep on course. It was still early in the morn and few people were out and most of the shops were still closed. The town had an eerily quiet feel to it and that did little to improve my mood.

As we climbed the hill to that stone structure waiting for us high above, I saw that the early morning haze was burning off and that the sun would shine bright and clear this day. Perhaps this was an omen, I could not guess.

Arriving at the fortress met us with a great bridge spanning a deep moat. My suspicions grew even higher. Why would the bridge be down? Would that not be normally raised for the protection of those within? I had no time to consider such options. The horse had to be in position on the temple floor of moon jade precisely when the light shone through the series of windows. Nothing else mattered and time was precious. If I failed, I had a terrible oath to fulfill and the thought of actually having to do it sent shivers through every part of me, even my soul.

The courtyard we passed through was large and filled with hedge bushes and seemed well maintained. Yet there were no people there, not even a passing servant. Two massive doors that lead into the great hall again stood open and I waited for the trap that would for sure come down upon us.

"Come on, my friend, we cannot delay." I said to the black horse and he walked forward sure of the path in front of us. Of course he was, for he had been here before.

Again we were met with silence in the great hall and the passages beyond were plenty big enough for us to pass through. It was almost as if this place was built for a horse and rider to venture in. How very odd.

Coming down the hallway, I could see an odd light ahead and I knew this was the destination we were seeking.

The temple was grand. It was a curved dome so perfectly in a circle that the curve extended right through the walls and into the ground. I almost wondered if the rest of this sphere was completed beneath us. The walls were a simple, unimpressive rock and not even the raised platform at the other end of the room was impressive. It was the floor that took your breath away. From that small point of light I had seen on Ranyla's necklace that same stone gave a glow like I had never seen before. Blue white light seemed to come from within and this was only with a small breath of sunlight coming from above, not a direct hit like that which would happen soon. I looked up and saw the small circular window slightly to the side of the top of the dome. There was not much to it. Looking through the window you could see a small portion of tunnel that extended beyond, no doubt to catch the light reflecting from the next window in the lineup that I could not see, but knew was there.

We stood there alone for a moment waiting for something to happen.

We did not have to wait long.

"Glorfindel of Gondolin." A voice said from beyond the alter. "I have been waiting for you." I heard footsteps and soon a figure came into view as she ascended the stairs leading up to the platform.

"Asenath, I presume."

"You are correct." She responded with a hint of a smile. "I cannot tell you how happy I was to see my horse once more when you came into town. Thank you for finally breaking him, he proved too great a challenge for my stable hands."

'Of course,' I thought to myself, 'she knew we were here from the moment we arrived. How long has she been watching us?' But there was no time for contemplation.

I nudged the stallion forward so I could get a closer look at her. She had elven blood in her I could see, but I also saw the signs of a mortal heritage. Asenath was only partially an elf, but no human would probably be able to see that so well had she hidden her human traits. The woman wore robes of blue that very nearly matched the stone upon the great floor. Her eyes and her hair were brown. Those eyes were difficult to read and I wondered what she had in store for us. I seriously doubted the idea that she was here simply to see her curse confounded.

"You are probably wondering where my forces are? The wish for a fight is strong is you and I can feel your pent up energy rolling off in waves." She said.

I inched ever closer. "You are not here in good will, Asenath, you cannot be trusted."

"Nor can you! I know your history and I know the power of the horse you ride. This is no castle, dear Glorfindel, but a simply structure to the powers of existence. My few temple guards would not last few long against you. Why would I send them to certain death?"

"Then why are you here? Come to see your life's dream shattered?"

"Hardly." She snickered. "I have come to see him for a moment." She gestured to the stallion. "It has been a long time and I am glad to see him doing well. None of his spirit has been lost."

I grew even angrier, "His spirit is greater than you. You cannot defeat him just as you could not keep him for your own. Live with your loss, Asenath, there will be no more slaves to your obsessions."

"You are wrong, Glorfindel, and you were defeated well before you took your first step into my domain." She looked to the window and before I could breathe a word she made a sweeping motion with her arms. Suddenly, the ground shook, rock fell, and the horse bucked and cried out in surprise. I had to hold on tight not to be thrown.

Darkness surrounded us.

Torches, which lined the walls, began coming to life on their own and soon the temple was no longer bathed in the blue light of the stone, but the red glow of the fires. I looked to the floor, it was dark and the stone seemed as ordinary as anything you'd find under your feet.

The magic was gone.

Laughter came from the dimmed alter and I turned to face her. "You have much to learn, Slayer of Balrogs, I will do anything to keep him thusly. Erestor cursed me with more power than I could ever wield." She said softly and for one moment she truly sounded broken, "My heart was no longer my own from the first moment I saw him, yet he would never be mine. The pain I felt was unlike anything I had ever known." She snapped out of her thoughts, "He deserved every bit of what he got!"

I once more looked above and saw what had happened. Great pieces of stone from the tunnel had fallen and came between the windows, blocking the light. Blocking our hope. There was no way the sunlight would reach the stone; there was nothing I could possibly do in time.

We had failed.

"Now you see, Glorfindel, that I will sacrifice everything. Even the power this place gives to me." She clapped her hands twice and I heard footsteps in the hallway behind us.

A large group of men appeared and were waiting her command. They were well armed. She bluffed well and was only waiting for the spirit to the crushed before unleashing the gauntlet.

The yelled her commends to them, "I want the horse for my own. Take him to the stables and bind him with the thickest chain. Guard him and do not leave him alone!"

"And the elf?" One asked.

"Take him away but do not kill him." She commanded, "He has much to think about in the days ahead."

Asenath turned her back and walked off, leaving us alone with her soldiers. They advanced on us slowly and I knew what I had to do.

I dismounted and went to the harness on his side to pull out my sword. I loved this sword; it was silver with gold inlay in the handle. It had been with me in Gondolin and was one of my few possessions from that other life. I took the blade delicately in my hand and looked to my companion with the deepest regret. Capture was not an option for this beautiful black being. How could Erestor survive the upcoming night finding out not only that we failed but also that he was a prisoner of Asenath? It would tear out his soul.

My wonderful friend seemed to know what was coming and to my amazement nuzzled the sword.

I now had only one option left to me.

I raised the blade up.

May the Valar please forgive me.

TBC


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: I am locked in my house, for people have camped out at my door and there are Balrogs circling my windows.

Warning: Angst ahead, oh the angst!

Chapter Fourteen

I now had only one option left to me.

I raised the blade up.

May the Valar please forgive me.

The moment seemed to last forever. My thoughts turned to Elrond and his prophecy. The Lord of Imladris had said Erestor would be free of his curse, but could he have possible meant this? Elrond and Erestor were close friends and had been for many years beyond count. How could he possibly see his friend and advisor's death and not warn me? Yet now was not to time for contemplation, but for action. Believe me, Elrond would face my wrath upon my return to Imladris.

Perhaps, I would never go back.

Right now my thoughts were far from there, but in this moment, this oath I must fulfill and the fate of one I held dear.

The sword swung down. Its aim was true. The blade went into his chest and pierced his heart.

A cry of pain scorched the silence and quickly the thin, fast legs gave out beneath him and the beautiful horse came crashing down to those dark stones of the floor. Tears blurred my vision and long from my thoughts were the soldiers standing in shock at the doorway.

Sounds of labored breathing rang in my ears. Blood poured upon those stones of power.

The horse suddenly lay still, the breath gone from his body. His spirit flown from this place. Death had at least been swift and hopefully as painless as possible.

My heart pounded. It was not supposed to end this way; this could not be how we part. I did not even tell Erestor goodbye when last I saw him on his final night. Valar! Why are you so cruel!

Sobbing echoed around the chamber and it took me a moment to realize it was my own. I felt as if it had been my heart that was pierced. Numbly, I pulled the sword from my friend's body and was nearly sick that his blood covered the blade I had wielded for millennia. Would it ever be clean once more? Could I ever wield it after this day?

Slowly, the stones starting glowing faintly, coming to life as if from a long sleep. The body of the horse absorbed that glow until; I could not look upon him. It was just like the light of his transformations at dusk and dawn. When finally it faded I looked once more. I looked upon Erestor. He was an elf again, but the power of the stones could not heal the wound upon his chest and death still had him trapped in its eternal sleep.

Slowly, my gaze turned to my enemy. We stood almost in a standoff. They did not seem to know what to make of this whole situation and something kept them from charging against me. Finally, they seemed aware of their duty and made a motion to move forward and I stood in a defense position when we were all halted in our tracks.

A shout stopped us. It was Asenath. She had appeared where she was standing moments ago and screamed her rage at me.

"NO!" she shouted, "What have you done?" She ran to the Erestor's body and gently touched his neck, finding no life pulse there.

"My love." She whispered and she looked like someone staring at a dear one who had been long away. Perhaps a maiden awaiting her lover after a perilous journey. I saw innocence and, yes, even love shine deeply in her eyes and I knew the passion he had held for my friend. Indeed, they had been separated for a long time, but her devotion and obsession over him were still strong. I almost pitied her.

Reverently, she knelt low to place her forehead on his soft, warm skin and after a moment she rose to face me.

"How could you kill him? You've taken him from me!"

My anger had never been this fierce, even when I was fighting the Balrog my rage had not been this hot. It threatened to burn me from within.

"It was his wish!" I yelled, "You took him from the world! Took him from all he held dear. This is your fault and I will see you pay for your crimes."

"Murderer!" Asenath growled, "Not even I could take his life."

Those words were like daggers to me. How dare she think she could label me such?

"You ended his life the moment you cast down your hellish torment upon him. You might as well have held the blade, but your death for him was painful and lingering. Nothing but suffering have you brought to him, suffering and death!" I could not control my body any longer. My arms moved of their own accord and I brought down my vengeance upon her. The blade, still wet with the stallion's blood, came sweeping upon her and struck her down. A swift blow, a deadly blow, and she was long dead before her body came to rest next to that of Erestor's.

Her blood mingled with his upon the stones and I could not help but think of the irony of this ending.

'You have your revenge, Erestor,' I thought 'may you now find peace in the Hall of Mandos where I am sure you will be dearly welcome.'

With an almost detached interest my eyes lifted to look upon the men. I had no doubt that money alone and perhaps no little fear brought their actions and with their tormentor now dead, they did not advance upon me. In fact, they slowly turned and marched away, having no more fight with me; this most crushed of elves standing alone.

I moved away from Asenath's body in order to be closer to my dear friend. I knelt down and gently stroked his dark hair. I knew I would be missing something special from the rest of my life.

TBC?


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen

To me it seemed an eternity that I knelt upon those stones, sitting with my departed friend. His stillness haunted me and I wondered if ever I could rise from this position. Could I return to my life, as it had been, go back to Imladris, serve Elrond, awake each dawn remembering all that had transpired here? His blood, Erestor's blood, was literally on my hands from having run down the blade. For the rest of time it would remain there for nothing could ever wash it off.

Tears began to flow down my face freely, falling upon the stones of the floor near the pool of blood that had formed under my friend's cold body. Our entire journey had been for naught. All was lost in the end.

"Do not cry, Master Elf." A voice said from behind me. I did not even hear the other approach, but Ranyla soon stood by my side and placed her hand on my head.

I tried to compose my thoughts, "Why not? Why is this not an occasion for tears?" I asked, numb to almost everything around me.

She knelt down beside me and gently put her hand to my face, making me look at her. A small, sweet smile graced her face, "Because there is some power that can conquer all. There are forces stronger than death in this world and you should know this more than anyone."

"I don't understand." I whispered. She smiled again, more brightly this time.

"Look, Glorfindel." She said and I peered down. The small pool of tears that was upon those powerful stones were glowing as I had seen the moon jade do.

I was stunned. "What does this mean?"

"Asenath is dead, Glorfindel, and with her blood upon the stones her power over them ceases. Now, they are free to do as they were created to do."

Confusion would not leave me, but I stared at the shimmering pool that almost seemed to have light running through it in long ribbons.

Ranyla spoke once more, "There is much power in emotion, my friend, and of these powers none is greater than tears of grief." She said, "Tears of friendship."

I stood and slowly backed away; I could feel that some sort of energy was flowing from that spot. My gaze came to rest once more on the still, dead form of Erestor.

"Behold the forces of an ancient glory."

Her words did not sink in until the ribbons of light began to stretch out and circle around Erestor. The warm blue light was comforting and not harsh as the white light of his transformations was, blinding and piercing. This perhaps was the way the power kept here was always meant to be.

Suddenly, almost as quickly as it came, the light disappeared into Erestor's skin. Silence hung heavy in the temple.

It was broken by a sharp gasp of air.

Erestor's breath!

My trance was quickly broken and I ran to his side. To my amazement, his fatal injury was gone and he was coughing in my arms, but he was alive! Warmth was within him again.

"You've saved him!" I exclaimed to Ranyla.

"No." She responded, crouching down next to me and putting her hand on my shoulder, "You did."

I turned my attention from her startling words to my dark friend. I brought him into my arms.

"Erestor? My friend?"

As his breathing slowly came back to normal, dark eyes opened and looked into mine.

"Glorfindel?" He whispered, his voice harsh and scratchy.

Relief came over me like a warm blanket. "It is I! How do you feel?"

He closed his eyes as if checking for himself, "My body aches, but I've known worse."

I almost laughed despite the intensity of the moment.

"Come, Erestor, let me get you someplace warm and safe." I lifted his thin form. Ranyla nodded to me, "Bring him to my gardens, there he will find peace and recovery."

We stood from our position in the center of the main circle and I as turned I noticed something. "Asenath is gone!"

"Yes." Ranyla said, "The magic has washed away her evil. It has reclaimed what she caged from it. Finally, the power here is released. See?"

I looked more closely at the chamber around us and found that the power was indeed still growing. "What is it doing?"

"Restoring all to how it should be." She looked up and I followed her gaze. The light was wafting up to the ceiling and circling the stones that Asenath's evil had placed there. Erestor gently touched my shoulder and I carefully placed him down to stand on his own. He was unsteady for a moment, but quickly found his footing.

When I looked up once more I saw that the ribbons had penetrated the stone and with swift force disintegrated the rock and allowing the passages to be free once more.

Sunlight streamed into the chamber.

The time was right, the sun was aligned and I turned to gaze upon my dear friend.

Shock came over his face; he stared at his hands and lifted his face to the light.

"The sun's warmth, Glorfindel. After so long, I can feel the sun." Tears streaked down his face sparkling in the sunlight. "I am standing in the sunlight." He whispered.

Mixed with tears and crying, came joy and laughter. One moment I thought he was crying and the next I would think he was laughing. He opened his eyes and for the first time I saw unguarded happiness there. A smile came freely to his face. "Glorfindel!" He exclaimed and jumped into my arms. I held him close and felt his warmth encompass me.

"Thank you." Were the words spoken in my ear and I could not help but want to cry as well.

Together, we left that place and walked through the giant doors and into the light of day.

FIN

A/N: Thank you to all the readers, reviewers and people who have supported me. What began as a small plotline that I was tinkering around with for a couple chapters has grown into something I enjoyed writing very much and I hope you had fun reading as well. This may be story #25 (yikes), but this is far from the last you'll hear from me and my friend Erestor so watch out! We'll soon be back on a list near you!


	16. Epilogue

Title: By Sunlight and Moonlight

Author: Elvensong

Summary: Glorfindel wishes to know more about the elusive advisor to Elrond and in so doing gets caught up in his story and his curse.

A/N: I wrote a small epilogue to this story. Hopefully it adds a sense of completion to this story. My sincere thanks to everyone for giving me so much encouragement.

I am also completely flattered by a gorgeous pic created by Buttercup for this story. It can be found 

Thank you, my friend; it is lovely and so completely perfect with the images I saw in my head as I wrote this.

Epilogue:

Together we left that small village at dawn the next day. Though Erestor did not wish to leave his friend and ally, that place held so many nightmares for him and he could think of nothing besides having that part of his life forever behind him. We hope that Ranyla could one day come visit us in Imladris.

For obvious reasons, Erestor wished to travel by day and by foot. The simple light on his face was cherished above all and sometimes he would pause in an open field just to absorb some of the precious warmth that had been denied to him for so long.

Most of the time we did not speak, but were comfortable in the silence and the songs of the birds around us.

"There was one feature of yours that caught my eye." Erestor said out of nowhere as we were heading through a thick part of the woods.

I turned to him, "Really? What was that?"

He came up to me and stopped. One hand came up and gently caressed a strand of my hair that was caught in a ray of sunlight from the trees surrounding us. "Your hair to my eyes was my only reminder of what sunlight looked like. Its golden rays could warm me as if I were in the sun once more." He smiled and took that hand from my hair to my face, "Then I found that it was not your hair that brought me warmth, but your soul, your friendship. Now by sunlight and moonlight, I shall always be your friend."

His words touched me.

Finally, many days later we returned to Imladris.

Time passed and Erestor and I had finally found our peace and I thought my life was complete.

Once more, I was proven wrong.

Wondering down the paths of Imladris I headed towards the fields out by the stables. My intention was to visit Asfaloth and bring him some apples and company. On my way there I was stopped in my tracks by a marvelous sight. A mare was trotting along in one of the open fields and keeping up with her stride on spindly legs, was a foal. He was a splendid little one, with long sleek legs, arched neck and beautiful head. The most astonishing thing about him though, was his coat. Black as night with color so deep the light could not escape him.

"Spectacular, isn't he?" Came a question from behind me.

I nodded to the stable master, "Aye, he is. Did you breed him?"

He snorted, "Nay, I wish I could take credit for his creation, but he is something of a mystery."

"How so?" I asked.

"I noticed she was pregnant a few months ago, but I did not breed her with any stallions when she was in heat."

A wild thought entered my mind, "Did you happen to let her roam in the open fields?"

"Of course," he said, "she was causing a stir among the stallions and there are none in the wild to mate with her."

I smirked, 'None that you knew about.' I thought to myself. "Quite a puzzle." I said. Sneaky horse!

He smiled at the foal that was now playing and rolling around in the dirt just like another horse I used to know, "A welcome one, for he is quite beautiful. I would have loved to have seen the stallion that sired him."

"So would I." I replied. The stable master continued on his way and I kept watching the little baby playing in the fields. "I might have to speak with my lovely Erestor this night." I said quietly and laughed to myself. I couldn't wait to see his reaction when he found out he was a "father".

This small foal and I would have many wonderful journeys when he grew up and would become my trusted friend all his life, but it is late now and that will have to be a story for another time.

Fin

May the sun shine brightly on your face and the wind be at your back.


End file.
